1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable toilet seat with stand suitable for a variety of uses including camping.
2. Prior Art
Camping is a popular outdoor activity which many people enjoy. Sometimes camping can occur in conjunction with hunting, fishing, canoe tripping, backpacking, nature study, or scouting. Other time spent in the outdoors such as for work or pleasure may also be considered to be camping.
As has been discussed in Watson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,105, defecating in the wilderness may be a deterrent to some who may otherwise enjoy the outdoor experience. Additionally, women may find a toilet convenient in the outdoors for urinating.
Although Watson discloses a portable toilet which may be disassembled and stored in a bag. It comes as a kit in ten parts. The loss of any one of the ten parts could prevent a potential user from correctly constructing the toilet for use. Furthermore, although the lower feet may provide a way to prevent the legs from sinking into soft ground, they may end up with urine or feces on these members after use. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved camp toilet.
The need to have a portable commode is not new. Baker obtained U.S. Pat. No. 223,574 in 1880 for a portable commode which has two sets of hinged legs which are hinged at about the midpoint of the legs. At the top of the legs is placed a seat for performing the necessary business. This basic use has been adapted and improved as evidenced by Wernli, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 1,521,740, Bertram, U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,061, Starkweather, U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,665, Mintz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,397, and Dalton, U.S. Pat. No. 3,950,794. All of these designs have legs hinged at about their midpoints and fold to be relatively flat when stored.
Nevertheless, a need exists to improve over these designs. Bellamy, U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,942 is another portable toilet, but requires a tree to connect the relatively bulky apparatus. Improvements may be made over this design as well.